Nearly Hardly Gravity Lovely
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Huddy. Fiction à fond musical. Spoiler Saison 5 épisode 5. Remise en question, acceptation et confrontation. Pourront-ils un jour être heureux? House décide de franchir le pas et de s'ouvrir enfin.
1. Nearly

_Voici une fic qui au départ était un One Shot. Composée de 4 parties, elle traite de la relation torturée entre House et Cuddy.  
_

_Beaucoup écrivaient des fanfics en se focalisant sur la promo de Joy.  
J'ai voulu faire comme si je ne savais rien de tout ça mais qu'il y aurait ce fameux baiser.  
Cette One shot se situe donc juste après le final (huddy) de l'épisode 5 de la saison 5_

_Les musiques proposées sont choisie avec minuties et aident à planter l'ambiance. Je vous les conseille donc vivement._

_Bonne lecture. ^^ (Vos avis comptent bien sûr)  
_

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_A lire avec : **Annie Lennox - Dark Road**_

*

*

*

*

Ses pas glissèrent sur l'asphalte tandis que son esprit s'extirpait de son corps.  
Poussé par l'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait quitté le magasin, House se trainait sur le trottoir, tel une âme en peine... Errant sans but.  
Il avait l'impression de flotter... Seule sa canne claquait avec obstination sur le sol grisâtre, comme pour lui rappeler sa condition d'homme et sa faiblesse.  
Il faisait nuit et ses lunettes de soleil assombrissaient un peu plus sa vue à chaque pas... Ou était-ce les larmes qui s'évertuaient à le rendre aveugle...  
Il secoua la tête, préférant ignorer le goût de cette eau impétueuse qui s'écrasait sur ses lèvres.  
Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison, qu'il ne prendrait pas son véhicule et qu'il marcherait jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.  
Par contre, le pourquoi le taraudait.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi face à tant de bonheur apparent...  
Pourquoi avoir ressentit cette douleur à la poitrine...  
Pourquoi s'être sentit complètement vide et tiré en arrière...  
D'un geste rageur il retira ses lunettes et sécha ses larmes.  
Et pourquoi pleurait-il?!  
Il n'y avait aucune raison... Aucune...  
Ou presque...

Cuddy retira les mains de ses poches et jeta un coup d'œil au berceau, essayant en vain de se concentrer sur le bois vernis plutôt que sur l'homme qui venait de passer ces portes... Plutôt que sur ce visage... Cette expression...  
Elle sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge.  
A ses côtés, Wilson semblait porter une grande attention à l'architecture du magasin. Se balançant légèrement sur ses talons, il semblait absorbé par des pensées bien compliquées... Les rides sur son front témoignant de leur complexité.  
Elle se doutait bien du contenu de ces réflexions. Comme elle se doutait bien de la raison d'une telle réaction... Ou pas.  
Elle n'osait imaginer avoir raison...  
Mieux valait feindre l'ignorance...  
Un bruit mat tapant sur les carreaux l'extirpa de ses pensées.  
Elle redressa la tête et vit des trombes d'eau tomber du ciel.  
Pourquoi diable devait-il pleuvoir à cet instant?!  
Elle poussa un soupir. Ce qui lui valu un coup d'œil de la part de l'oncologue.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui puis se figea.  
Il avait ce regard insistant qui exprimait avec force une demande silencieuse... Si évidente.  
Que faisait-elle encore là?  
Elle hocha la tête d'un imperceptible geste et quitta le magasin.  
Elle devait savoir pourquoi House avait réagit ainsi... Et pour ça, elle devait lui parler...  
Parler lui permettrait de comprendre...  
Ou presque...

Ne faisant cas de la pluie battante, House traversa la rue.  
Il n'avait plus ni lunettes, ni canne... Chacune ayant été délestée un peu plus tôt.  
La douleur avait fait place à l'engourdissement... Sûrement provoqué par les six comprimés de vicodine qu'il avait avalé peu de temps après s'être allégé de ses poids...  
Il avait lâcher sa canne pour pouvoir sentir la douleur... Afin de pouvoir se chercher une excuse... Afin de pouvoir se trouver une bonne raison de pleurer.  
Mais très vite, le besoin de se soulager avait fait surface, puis le besoin de quitter la réalité s'était imposé à lui... Et seule sa vicodine pouvait lui procurer se sentiment d'évasion.  
Seule sa vicodine pouvait lui procurer... Du plaisir...  
Alors pourquoi n'en ressentir aucun? Il venait de vider sa boîte de comprimés mais ne ressentait rien... Juste cette sensation d'engourdissement qui gagnait petit à petit son corps, l'enveloppant d'un voile insaisissable... D'un voile qui entravait de plus en plus ses mouvements.  
Il s'arrêta de marcher et observa d'un œil éteint l'herbe ras du parc qu'il venait de rejoindre.  
La pluie s'arrêta. Il s'ébroua, retira ses chaussures et fit un pas... Qui ne le mena nulle part.  
Il s'écroula et percuta le sol avec violence. Les herbes se plièrent sous son poids tandis que l'eau, extirpée par le choc éclaboussait les alentours.  
Un splash retentissant résonna, un os craqua et des pneus crissèrent...  
Le visage de House épousa le sol et ses larmes s'unirent aux pleurs des ronces qui lui lacérèrent la peau.  
Une portière claqua tandis qu'un rire mêlé à des sanglots franchissait irrésistiblement les lèvres du diagnosticien.

Cuddy perdit ses talons dans sa course. Elle manqua de glisser plusieurs fois mais tint bon, ne quittant plus le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait vu sortir du magasin avec empressement.  
En sortant, elle avait vu sa moto mais aucun signe de lui aux alentours. Son cœur s'était emballé à l'idée qu'il soit en train de marcher jusqu'à chez lui... Alors que son domicile était si éloigné...  
Comment en était-elle venu à cette conclusion?  
Sûrement parce qu'elle le savait perdu... Elle le connaissait...  
Ou presque...  
Si elle l'avait vraiment connu... Elle ne serait pas en train de chercher réponse à ses questions muettes. Elle n'essayerait pas de comprendre sa réaction à l'annonce de l'adoption...  
Elle avait démarré la voiture et était partit en trombe. Peu de temps après, elle le vit au loin, dodelinant de la tête, traversant la rue sans prêter attention à la circulation.  
Son cœur s'était alors serré et des larmes avaient perlé au coin de son œil droit.  
Puis elle le vit tomber et son sang se glaça.  
D'un violent coup de volant elle avait fait déraper sa voiture sur le sol glissant et s'était arrêté sur la bord de la route.  
A présent, elle courait jusqu'à lui, faisant fi des épines qui lui rentraient dans les pieds.  
Elle le haïssait...  
Elle le haïssait d'avoir réduit le plus beau jour de sa vie à un sentiment de frustration.  
A cause de lui, ses larmes de joie laissaient place à des larmes de détresse et de colère.  
Elle lui en voulait...  
Ou presque...

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et le tourna sur le dos. Il avait les yeux clos et respirait avec difficulté. Elle lui prit son pouls et constata avec horreur qu'il ralentissait.  
Après avoir appelé les secours, elle se pencha vers lui et tint sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.  
_ House... Pourquoi? souffla-t-elle.  
Il leva une paupière et croisa un regard embué de larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche puis repartit...  
_ Vous auriez dû être heureux comme je l'étais... Pourquoi?  
Elle le redressa un peu plus et cala sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
_ Vous êtes un idiot...  
Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et détailla les traits de son visage.  
Juste du bout des lèvres...  
Juste du bout des lèvres, elle voulait goûter au sucre de sa vie avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne.  
Une sirène s'éleva dans les airs.  
Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et pressa des lèvres hésitantes sur les siennes.  
Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre son geste, s'appliquant uniquement à lui transmettre toutes ses émotions à travers ce baiser qui ne recevrait aucune réponse...

S'il avait été conscient, il aurait su combien elle l'aimait...  
Ou presque...

*

*

*

_**TBC...**  
_


	2. Hardly

A lire avec : **Moonlight Sonata** (version guitare)

*

Sa main glissa le long de son bras et saisit délicatement sa main. Elle la serra légèrement et ferma les yeux...

Il frémit, sembla bouger puis repartit...

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant avec peine les larmes qui lui martelaient les paupières.  
_  
Et cette sensation de vide les étreignit..._

Elle approcha une main fébrile jusqu'à sa joue et la lui caressa, sentant son coeur se déchirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle glissait ses doigts vers ses lèvres.  
Elle inspira profondément, essayant de reprendre contenance... Mais ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Il y avait quelque chose qui les liait...  
Quelque chose qui les éloignait..._

_ Overdose?  
Cuddy hocha la tête en soupirant.  
_ Le con...  
Wilson observa les ambulanciers pousser le brancard.  
Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage.  
Elle la haïssait...  
ou presque...  
En vérité elle était perdu. Devait-elle monter dans l'ambulance, être à ses côtés?  
Et... lui donner ce qu'il voulait...  
_ Le con... répéta l'oncologue en un murmure.  
Il jeta un dernier regard à Cuddy puis monta dans l'ambulance.  
_  
Il y avait cette chose qui les liait...  
Cette même chose qui les éloignait..._

House frémit en sentant une brise glaciale lui effleurer les lèvres.  
Il revint enfin à la vie, quittant le monde de l'inconscience et des désirs... De l'espérance et des envies...  
Il resserra les doigts.  
Sa main se referma sur du vide.  
Il frissonna.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'avait que pour seule compagnie, la solitude et le vide.  
Il serra à nouveau la main.  
Rien...  
Pas de doigts délicats...  
Elle n'était pas là... Pas cette fois...

Elle l'observa, lèvres pincées, anéantie par le chagrin et les doutes...  
Pestant silencieusement contre son bonheur factice...  
Sa peine refoulée... Son désarroi étouffé.  
Elle avait toujours su faire bonne figure.  
Mais aujourd'hui, pleurs et sanglots étaient maitres.

Une larme naquis au coin de son œil.  
Le froid glissa sous les couvertures et lui empoigna le cœur.  
Sa main, désespérément vide tressaillit.  
House consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.  
Le regard qu'il croisa lui glaça le sang.

Elle détailla son visage impassible.  
Un triste sourire lui étira les lèvres.  
_  
Et cette chose qui les liait semblait disparaitre...  
Ou presque..._

House déglutit.  
Face à lui, mine sévère, Wilson l'observait avec ce regard noir emprunt de lassitude.  
Le diagnosticien tourna légèrement la tête.  
Le fauteuil à ses côtés était vide... Désespérément vide...  
_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle serait à ton chevet? Encore?  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Wilson. Son coeur se serra.  
_ Elle a choisi, House.

Cuddy serra le corps inerte du bébé dans ses bras et lui posa un dernier baiser sur le front. Elle étouffa un sanglot puis déposa l'enfant dans son dernier berceau.  
Elle la regarda encore, poings serrés, lèvres tremblantes...  
Malgré la mort, sa beauté et son visage angélique restaient intactes.  
Cuddy inspira profondément. Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle et lui effleura les paupières des doigts. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur son visage pâle.  
Et d'une voix presque inaudible, elle prononça enfin :  
_ Bonne nuit Joy...

*

*

*

TBC...


	3. Gravity

A lire avec : **_Coldplay - Gravity_**

*

Sa canne effleura l'herbe un instant puis se planta avec force dans la terre mouillée de la pelouse. Il serra les dents, faisant fi de la douleur et releva péniblement la tête. Une sensation de brulure lui lacérait la gorge tandis que son cœur menaçait de sortir de son corps, frappant avec force sur sa poitrine imbibée de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Il avait chaud... Et le vent glacial nocturne ne tempérait en rien le feu qui le rongeait. Il bouillonnait...  
Mais était-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait marché de l'hôpital jusqu'ici, sans s'arrêter et avec hâte?  
Ou parce que la colère ne cessait de croitre depuis son réveil?  
Elle avait commencé par lui chatouiller l'orteil, puis s'était glissée le long de sa jambe... Elle était remontée jusqu'à son cœur et l'avait empoigné avec force puis elle s'était emparée de son esprit.  
Une colère sournoise, manipulatrice...  
Mais tournée contre qui?  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vue se brouilla... Il chancela... Bascula...  
Son corps entra en contact avec la surface plane et humide alors qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience.

_ Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Joy...  
House cligna des yeux.  
Exhalant un soupir, Wilson se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.  
_ Elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait même déjà préparé sa chambre...  
House cligna à nouveau des yeux.  
_ Tu croyais qu'elle serait encore à tes côtés? A te tenir la main après que tu te sois encore détruit?  
House entre ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres.  
_ Elle n'avait jamais eu à choisir... Se contentait juste de ce qu'elle avait...  
_ Depuis combien de temps... souffla le diagnosticien.  
_ Trois jours. Trois jours que tu es dans le coma. Pas besoin de finir ta question, elle ne pouvait concerner que ta personne... Joy est née morte aujourd'hui. Et Cuddy ne t'a jamais rendu visite... Même pour vérifier si tu étais vivant.  
House tourna légèrement la tête vers Wilson.  
_ Depuis combien de temps...  
_ Elle te déteste? A vrai dire, sûrement depuis trois jours. Et maintenant elle te hais viscéralement.  
House serra les poings.  
_ Depuis combien de temps!  
John House se pencha vers son fils et lui sourit.  
_ Je te l'avais bien dit Greg. Je te l'avais bien dit.  
Le diagnosticien se raidit puis ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément puis souffla à nouveau :  
_ Depuis combien de temps...  
_ Tu es en plein délire?  
Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de l'oncologue.  
_ Depuis une heure. Précisément quinze minutes après ton réveil.  
House déglutit difficilement.  
_ Tu es un bel idiot.  
_ Je sais...  
_ Et tu as encore tout gâché.  
_ J'en suis conscient...  
Les mâchoires de Wilson se contractèrent.  
_ Tu veux que je te déteste moi aussi?  
_ Ce n'est pas déjà le cas?  
Silence.  
House soupira et se mit à fixer le plafond.  
L'oncologue se leva avec lenteur et s'éloigna du lit.  
Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au diagnosticien et déclara :  
_ Elle n'a pas voulu de mon soutien. Elle ne voudra sûrement pas du tien.

House remua légèrement.  
Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur son nez.  
Il remua encore.  
Cette fois-ci la pluie s'abattit complètement, rude et drue.  
Ramené subitement à la réalité, House se redressa avec peine et regarda en direction de la maison de Cuddy.  
L'eau se faufila sous sa veste et se mêla à sa transpiration.  
Il chercha un instant sa canne des yeux puis se releva.  
Il clopina gravement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
La colère s'était évanouie, balayée par une eau froide et vivifiante.  
A présent, seul le doute et l'appréhension étaient maitres de son corps.  
Il s'ébroua puis frappa.  
Aucune réponse.  
Seule la pluie, de sa mélodie plaintive, déchirait le silence.  
House resta un long moment devant la porte.  
Il la fixait... Cette barrière qu'il avait posé entre lui et ses réels sentiments.  
Ce mur qu'il avait érigé pour ne plus souffrir et qui aujourd'hui explosait face à la réalité.  
Il la fixait... Cette porte qui le séparait de celle qu'il aimait...  
De celle qui souffrait par sa faute.  
Ce n'était pas un simple mur lisse qu'il avait construit. Pas un simple mur en brique et compact. Mais des lianes épineuses et tortueuses qui, durant des années, s'étaient enchevêtrées pour former ce rempart qui aujourd'hui l'étouffait.  
Après tout... Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur...  
Il caressa d'un air distrait le bois de la porte puis d'un geste désespéré s'y cogna la tête.  
_ Cuddy... souffla-t-il.  
Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il savait qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'avait entendu frapper et qu'elle était consciente qu'il se trouvait derrière sa porte.  
Il y avait toujours été.  
Il serra sa prise sur sa canne et quitta l'entrée. D'un pas mal assuré, il fit le tour de la maison, en direction de la chambre.  
Son cœur ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la fenêtre.  
La pluie avait cessé, comme pour lui laisser l'opportunité d'atteindre son but.  
Malgré ça, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner, et chaque pas était pour lui un supplice.  
Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, entrainé par cette envie de parvenir jusqu'à elle mais freiné par un corps presque éteint.  
Puis... Il y arriva enfin... Un chaude lumière traversait les carreaux et illuminait l'espace. Il se planta dans le doux halo et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils. Impossible de détailler quoi que ce soit avec ces rideaux. Il lâcha sa canne et s'approcha du rebord. Il était trop tôt pour que cette nouvelle barrière soit fermée à clefs. D'un effort surhumain, il leva la fenêtre et la coinça. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et écarta les rideaux, espérant que ce bruit la fasse réagir.  
Son cœur cessa de battre.  
Elle était là... Allongée en travers de son lit. Complètement nue, simplement entortillée dans ses draps blancs.  
House déglutit.  
Elle semblait complètement effondrée... Mais si belle.  
Son regard glissa le long de ses paupières closes, de sa joue visible, puis de ses lèvres.  
Il contempla son corps dénudé ici et là, détaillant avec amour ses courbes parfaites.  
Elle semblait si désespérée...  
Désespérément belle...  
Son regard remonta jusqu'à son épaule... Il se figea.  
Son bras pendait dans le vide, ses doigts légèrement resserrés sur une coupe fissurée d'où s'écoulait un liquide pourpre.  
Cette teinte, il la connaissait par cœur... C'était celle du bourbon.  
House fit un pas en arrière. Son cœur, qui, quelques secondes plus tôt s'était arrêté, accéléra subitement.  
Elle tressaillit.  
Il retint sa respiration.  
Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Il aurait voulu disparaitre.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
House, tétanisé, resta planté là, incapable d'échapper à son regard... Un regard vide... Sans âme.  
La chaleur qui l'avait étreint plus tôt s'évapora instantanément, laissant place à un froid meurtrier. Il chancela tant le changement fut brutal.  
Ce n'était pourtant qu'un regard... Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple femme...  
Il frissonna en la voyant bouger.  
Son iris se raviva alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité.  
Quand elle réalisa enfin que House était à sa fenêtre, elle entre ouvrit le bouche et lâcha complètement le verre. Le bruit du choc expulsa le diagnosticien de sa torpeur. Il bougea enfin à son tour et s'effaça de la lumière.  
Chancelant, il se traina vers le trottoir. Tournant le dos à la maison. Brisant le lien qui l'attirait inexorablement à elle...  
Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il aurait dû rester dans ce lit d'hôpital en compagnie de la solitude. Elle au moins n'avait pas ce regard. Elle au moins ne lui en voudrait pas d'être ce qu'il était.  
Il tituba un instant. Reprendre contenance... Partir... C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire...  
Et cette image le hanterait jour et nuit. Cette vison d'innocence et de pureté, figée en une pose et un regard serait ancrée à jamais en lui...  
Il trébucha... Se rattrapa de justesse.  
S'il le voulait... Il aurait plus... Beaucoup plus. Pas seulement cette image auquel il tenterait de se raccrocher le restant de ses jours.  
Il s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir.  
Son esprit lui hurlait de partir, de fuir, mais son cœur le poussait vers l'entrée.  
Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément.  
Il aurait aimé sourire... Rien qu'une fois...  
Ou la faire sourire... Une dernière fois.  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, il laissa son cœur dicter ses actes et se laissa porter vers la porte.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper...  
Il savait qu'elle viendrait lui ouvrir... En tout cas il l'espérait...  
Il resta là, sans bouger, bercé malgré lui par les bourrasques de vent.  
Il resta là... Mais elle ne vint pas.  
"Elle n'a pas voulu de mon soutien. Elle ne voudra sûrement pas du tien."  
_ Non...  
Il se jeta contre la porte et la martela de ses poings.  
Elle viendrait lui ouvrir, elle devait!  
_ Je ne quitterai pas le pas de cette porte! hurla-t-il. S'il le faut, je dormirai ici!  
Il abattit une dernière fois son poing avec rage et fixa intensément la porte. Comme si d'un simple regard, il réussirait à la faire disparaitre.  
Un bout d'un court instant, elle s'ouvrit, laissant place à Cuddy.  
Il se calma aussitôt et l'observa.  
Elle ne s'était pas changée et avait juste réajusté le drap autour de son corps. A présent, seules ses épaules et son dos étaient dénudés. Elle maintenait le drap d'une main et de l'autre tenait la porte.  
Elle lui lança un regard éteint puis s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre.  
House la suivit du regard, constatant qu'elle boitait.  
Il déglutit difficilement.  
Maintenant que la barrière était ouverte. Maintenant que le mur était abaissé... Que devait-il faire?  
Il referma la porte et avança lentement, jusqu'à la chambre.  
Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière...  
Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur.  
Il y était enfin... Dans sa sphère...  
House lança un dernier regard à la porte.  
Il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière.

*

*

*

TBC...


	4. Lovely

A lire avec : **_Coldplay - The Scientist_**

*

*

House se traina d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la chambre. Son seul appui n'était plus que la détermination, sa canne étant dehors avec ses démons et ses peurs. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. Il ne pouvait plus qu'avancer. Aller tout droit. Longer cet interminable couloir... Rejoindre la lumière qui se dégageait de la chambre. Rejoindre ce qui pourrait être un commencement... ou la fin.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'encadrement de la porte. Le rythme de son cœur avait soudainement doublé de cadence. Comme si ses pulsations tentaient de combler le vide créé autour d'elle. Comme si son cœur battait pour deux.  
Il inspira profondément puis entra.  
Il se figea.  
Elle était là... Simplement là.  
Assise sur le lit, fixant de son regard éteint un point invisible. La coupe vide dans la main droite, son autre main tenant fermement son draps remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine.  
Elle respirait à peine et son teint pâle aurait inquiété plus d'un.  
House baissa la tête, accablé par les doutes et la honte.  
Son regard tomba alors sur le pied de la doyenne. Il la revit, boitillant vers sa chambre...  
Il s'agenouilla le plus lentement possible auprès d'elle et, sans même lui demander son accord, saisit avec douceur son pied glacé et le détailla.  
Elle tressaillit mais ne réagit pas, se bornant à regarder dans le vide.  
Il constata qu'elle avait une longue épine enfoncée dans la plante de son pied. Il passa délicatement son pouce sur la surface bleuit et entra en contact avec la partie visible de l'écharde.  
Intrigué, il brisa enfin le silence et murmura d'une voix rauque :  
_ Où vous êtes vous fait ça?  
Aucune réponse.  
Il s'y attendait.  
Il s'efforça alors de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce pied. Essayant en vain de ne plus penser à la coquille vide qui se trouvait face à lui.  
Essayant en vain de se persuader qu'il n'était pas fautif...  
Il aurait voulu mourir. Prendre sa place et souffrir pour elle...  
Il ne souffrait pas assez...  
Il releva un peu plus son pied et le porta à sa bouche. Avec délicatesse, il attrapa le bout de l'épine des dents et, après s'être assuré de sa prise, tira le plus doucement possible. Il entreprit l'opération en scrutant son visage, espérant y déceler une infime réaction...  
Mais là encore elle ne réagit pas.  
House retira l'écharde de sa bouche puis la glissa dans sa poche. Il saisit à nouveau son pied des deux mains et s'appliqua à le réchauffer en le frottant posément, le caressant de temps à autre de son souffle.  
Au bout d'un moment elle frémit... Enfin.  
Sa poitrine se gonfla tandis que ses iris semblaient reprendre de leur couleur.  
House lâcha son pied avec indolence et l'observa revenir à la réalité.  
Leur regard se croisèrent...  
Elle s'immobilisa.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? lâcha-t-elle de ton brusque.  
House se hissa sur le lit et continua de la regarder sans rien dire, s'efforçant de garder l'esprit clair.  
_ Vous êtes une idiote. déclara-t-il enfin.  
Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus ferme, plus appuyée... Mais l'émotion lui nouait la gorge et il lui était impossible de garder son sang froid.  
Elle le scruta un instant puis en un souffle, elle déclara :  
_ Vous aviez la même écharde dans le bras.  
House se figea. Un flash traversa son esprit. Il se souvint, et son image lui revint...  
Courant vers lui, pieds nus, ignorant les ronces et les épines...  
Son cœur se serra.  
Des mots franchirent alors ses lèvres, lourds de sens. Des mots qui témoignaient de toute sa souffrance et de sa remise en question. Des mots qui marquaient à jamais sa prise de conscience. De simples mots qui le déstabilisaient et qui la pétrifièrent.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
Un tremblement incontrôlable saisit Cuddy tandis que l'amertume et la rage refusaient surface.  
_ Désolé de quoi au juste? demanda-t-elle soudainement fielleuse.  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
Il était désolé qu'elle ait perdu Joy. Il était désolé d'être aussi égoïste. Il était désolé de la voir souffrir. Il était désolé de tant l'aimer...  
_ Vous ne vouliez pas que j'ai cet enfant. déclara-t-elle avec haine en se relevant.  
Prenant appui sur le lit, il se leva à son tour, sans quitter son regard.  
Il se surprit même à se demander s'il ne le préférait pas éteint... Ce regard froid le gelait sur place.  
Il souffrait enfin... Et il le méritait.  
_ Quand on aime une femme... reprit Cuddy. On ne tente pas de la conquérir en se donnant la mort!  
Il recula d'un pas vers la sortie. Il n'y aurait plus de commencement... Il sentait la fin venir.  
_ Sortez. articula-t-elle.  
Il reçu ces mots comme une gifle. Elle ne lui demandais pas simplement de quitter sa chambre, de quitter sa maison... Mais de quitter définitivement sa vie...  
La pièce sembla se rétrécir comme pour le pousser à rebrousser chemin... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il en était incapable... Franchir cette porte signifierait pour lui un dépérissement inévitable. Il avait réussi à survivre de sa séparation avec Stacy. Il se savait incapable de survivre à celle-ci. Et il avait peur de mourir...  
Il aurait voulu exprimer tout le mal qui le rongeait, tous les doutes qui le dévoraient, toute l'angoisse qui l'engloutissait mais rien de tout ça ne naquit sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, ce qu'il souffla en réponse à ce jet de haine la déstabilisa beaucoup plus qu'une confession.  
_ Non.  
Un refus catégorique.  
Il s'était juré de ne plus partir, et s'il devait mourir... Il mourrait ici... Dans cette chambre... Nulle part ailleurs.  
Il ne vit pas sa main s'abattre sur sa joue. Le verre se brisa. Les éclats lacérant sa peau.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, resta neutre, se bornant simplement à soutenir son regard, ne faisant fi du sang qui coulait abondamment de sa joue gauche et tâchait des draps précédemment innocents.  
Cuddy inspira profondément, tenant en vain de calmer son rythme cardiaque.  
Elle le haïssait... Et elle se haïssait... De tant l'aimer.  
House frémit en entendant un sanglot lui échapper.  
Elle baissa la tête un instant et tapa du pied rageusement.  
_ Je devrais vous détester! Mais je ne peux pas!  
Elle releva la tête vers lui et, après une courte hésitation, posa une main sur sa joue blessée.  
_ Comment expliqueriez vous ça? Vous qui ne jurez que par les statistiques, le tangible, le réel... Vous qui vous détachez totalement de la dimension humaine...  
_ Les chiffres ne mentent pas...  
_ Mais les gens oui.  
Il attrapa délicatement sa main et la retira de sa joue.  
_ Vous vous mentez House...  
D'un pas, il combla la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.  
_ Plus maintenant...  
Cuddy sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses doigts se desserrèrent, le drap tomba.  
Le diagnosticien détourna la tête.  
_ Vous devriez aller vous habiller. murmura-t-il.  
D'un main fébrile elle le força à la regarder. Puis, délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise. Elle la lui retira, glissa une main glacée sur son torse brûlant et humide de sueur et laissa échapper un soupir presque inaudible.  
Elle releva la tête, croisa un regard incertain...  
Elle l'ignora et continua de le dévêtir. Quand il fut totalement mis à nu, elle monta sur le lit et, sans briser le contact de ses mains sur son corps, l'invita à sa coucher auprès d'elle. Il se laissait faire, emporter par un sentiment grisant.  
Il s'allongèrent puis, sans se quitter des yeux enlacèrent leur corps pour ne faire qu'un.  
Elle lui murmura des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles puis s'abandonna complètement à lui, à son étreinte, à sa chaleur...  
House se détendit à son tour, se laissant aller au plaisir du contact de son corps contre le sien. Mais aussi de son âme contre la sienne... Son regard glissa vers ses lèvres puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. Il croisa un regard serein et se sentit fondre. C'est ce regard là qu'il avait rechercher toute sa vie. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou.  
Et le temps se figea, les secondes reculèrent. Les sentiments se lièrent.  
Tout deux se laissèrent glisser dans une suave torpeur.  
Il n'y avait plus rien derrière eux.  
Et ce n'était pas une fin...  
Juste un commencement.

*

*

****

*FIN*


End file.
